Future Content
This page is created solely for the use of displaying upcoming content and possible add-ins. In no way are these features guaranteed to be implemented unless specifically stated otherwise. Future Updates * 1.13 Confirmed Content Confirmed content refers to features that the developers have confirmed will be added; however, they are not available in any development versions yet. *More block idshttps://www.reddit.com/r/Minecraft/comments/64x585/snapshot_17w15a_ready_for_testing/dg5qmii/ Jeb on Reddit *Custom crafting recipeshttps://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/856505341479145472 - Dinnerbone on Twiiter Possible Content Possible content describes content that the majority of fans have mentioned in fansites or across online communities. Items featured in this section are not fact or suggestions, but speculated additions into the next update(s). The bulk of the list's info comes from teasers released by actual members of Mojang or common sense based upon previous update series or the most likely/fan suggested content. Second Adventure Update? Since before 1.8 The Bountiful Update, it has been commonly speculated that there will be a second "Adventure Update"-like patch. This update will be similar to the first update, excluding the massive array of added systems and worlds. This update is speculated to be aforementioned "Adventure Update" because of the recent addition of newer biomes. As of the current biome situation, the mass of them are extremely bare and do not present actual lure to bring the player into them asides from the sights and/or items found in these areas. *Red Dragons: A screenshot released by Grumm foretold of a new Red Sand block taking Sand's place in the Mesa Biome. However, if the viewer looks carefully at the bottom left portion of the image, a Dragon Egg is noticeable. Red Dragons appear to be hinted at by the new change within the biome. It can also be based upon recently added coding. Coding was added into 1.7 that allowed for easier implementation of mobs. Also, Red Dragons are one of the largest suggested mobs that the community would enjoy to see added in. *More Structures: Because of the barren biomes, there is no actual desire to visit these biomes. It can be theorized that some structures may be added in, possibly the implementation of a more diverse village structure dependent on the biome it generates in. *More Mobs: As mentioned earlier, the recently added biomes are very dull and do not contain many points of interest. As coding recently adjusted to the easier implementation of mobs, it is possible that some biomes may receive exclusive mobs possibly based on actual animals (Ex: Savannah:Lion; Oceans: Fish , etc.). *New Boss: Dinnerbone has often commented upon the implementation of a new Kraken boss. This Kraken can be assumed to be linked to the overworld, possibly to a structure. This new boss would add more variety to the current level of mobs, as well as bring interest into its speculated biome-exclusive appearance in the Ocean or Deep Ocean. Mentioned Features Audio loops Audio loops have not been added to the game yet, but may be implemented to play when the player is in a specific location, such as caves, forests, oceans, and beside a waterfall. This has been partially added in 1.4 with the addition of lava and water ambient sounds. Resource packs Erik Broes mentioned that there may be easier customization of sheep and chat colors. Ryan Holtz stated that he wanted to improve the rendering system to allow customizable models and animations. Dinnerbone later stated that player models would be able to be changed. Lua scripting Lua scripting was a featured mentioned by Notch as a way to create server-side modifications. Players will not have to download scripts within or outside of the client and therefore no client-side modifications will be necessary. The server would be able to create custom commands, assign certain server functions to blocks, and create user groups. Notch stated he does not want Lua to turn Minecraft into a game engine; rather, he wanted Lua to be an extension to the game. Essentially, Lua, although a nice addition, would not revolutionize gameplay in Minecraft. Friends list On Notch's blog, The Word of Notch, he mentioned that friends lists would be added after Beta 1.8. The Minecraft documentary of 2 Player Productions filmed a Keynote roadmap, containing these lines. At MineCon 2012 Jeb stated that it would be a large implementation on the server side and will be used for all Mojang games, and that is a big project. Kristoffer mentioned on Twitter that he is currently working on friends lists for Scrolls, then for other Mojang games. These will be available for players with Mojang accounts. Workbench (Plugin API) The Plugin API, dubbed "Workbench", is a feature that allows mod developers to easily add more content to the game. In contrast to mods, plugins will not require any alteration of the minecraft.jar file itself, although they will also be slightly limited in their feature set. The Bukkit team will help make the official Plugin API. Inventory changes An inventory rewrite was originally added in snapshot 14w17a for 1.8, but an obstacle was hit and the changes were shelved before the release of 1.8. Other changes to the inventory have been mentioned, including: * Spectators can look at people's inventory * Visible health and armor bar on all players * Seeing a player's GUI when spectating from their POV * Return of shift-double-clicking. Brief mentions These features were mentioned briefly, however no further information was given after that. General features * More animals such as fish, birds, and tree animals to make the game seem more alive * More sea life (partly implemented with Guardians in snapshot 14w25a) * More structures in biomes * More dimensions * More rare structures and terrain changes * More ores and cave types * Height-based content, something like vertical biomes * All exclusive Pocket Edition features ported to PC References Category:Not Yet Released